


Routine

by miclin



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miclin/pseuds/miclin
Summary: 2016參與大B版的拉霸機活動，抽到三個關鍵字，分別是「流氓、受」、「圖書管理員」、「垃圾桶裡面都是用過的保險套。」用這三個關鍵字寫了一篇會計師AU的小短篇，兄弟向，只有肉渣。





	Routine

Brax是個流氓，在學校裡是個讓師長頭疼的對象，不過比起他，在學校更有名的是他的哥哥Chris。

Chris是個難得一見的數學天才，常常代表學校對外參賽獲取第一名的成績，不過哥哥的「有名」可不在這，縱使他做了這麼多為學校爭光的事，學校的師長同學都不喜歡他哥哥，因為Chris患有亞斯伯格症。

Brax走在路上，常常會接收到一些憐憫他的目光，尤其是那些直升上來的學生們，他們都 知道小時候哥哥其實非常不穩定，事情不如他的意，就會無法控制的尖叫、歇斯底里，雖然現在改善許多，但是還是覺得他很可憐，竟然擁有這種麻煩的哥哥，一定對其很怨恨才會變成流氓。

**其實他們都錯了！**

**我從小到大最喜歡哥哥了！**

哥哥的亞斯伯格症對他來說只是一種人格特質，簡直性感的要命，況且哥哥的社交障礙簡直太棒了！這樣就不怕有人會來跟他搶哥哥了！他就是哥哥最好的朋友和兄弟。

至於他變成流氓的原因，那是因為總是有不長眼的人來找哥哥的麻煩，太常打架，也就被人歸類為流氓了。

\--------------------------------------

現在是下午4點半，得趕快去圖書館。

啊！我一個流氓去什麼圖書館！？

拜託，誰說流氓成績就不好的，哥哥雖然是神級，但我好歹也是全校前10名的學生，總不能跟哥哥差太多啊！

好啦！我去圖書館有目的的，因為哥哥在那裡當免費的圖書管理員，老師們覺得他的程度已超前太多，決定讓他自學(不知道為什麼哥哥不願意跳級)，順便利用他的「規矩」，幫忙整理過於凌亂沒有系統的圖書館。

\--------------------------------------

「啊...啊...你太急躁了...慢慢來...」

身後那個前幾天因為打架才認識的人，正不斷向他進攻，Brax突然有點後悔找這人來打一砲，雖然技術不錯，但是節奏太快了。

Brax一邊搖晃之中看了一下手錶，5點7分，幹，還有3分鐘。

「你...慢一點...」

「操...你不是很喜歡嗎！明明下面的小嘴咬得這麼緊！」

媽的，這個不知啥名的人，根本無法溝通！甚至還插幹的更用力了！

看來只能自己再忍一下了，幹，可是真的快高潮了，等等哥哥就會經過G排圖書櫃了。  
5點9分50秒，Brax的腿已經抖的不能自主，實在忍不住就高潮了，在高潮前他還記得要把面朝下的臉要抬起來面對哥哥的會經過的地方，這次高潮長達20秒，等Brax恍神過來時，眼前沒看到哥哥，不知道這次哥哥有沒有看到他。

唉！這次真是失算，之前都是臨近高潮時，看到哥哥走來，跟哥哥眼神相對，再來極盡所能的誘惑他啊！

 

可惡！！！

\--------------------------------------

之後的幾個人都很不錯，把時間控制的很好，不過哥哥對他還是像平常一樣...

是不是哥哥真的是非常直的異性戀呢！？

還是覺得近親不妥！？

算了吧！就算我愛著哥哥，並不代表哥哥用一樣的感情愛我啊！

這次再不成功，就不再做這種事了，我就當哥哥一輩子的好弟弟吧！

\--------------------------------------

恩...已經4點50分了，怎麼那人還沒來。

他都遲到了(還是爽約！？)，那也不用打這炮了，回家吧！

「我就當哥哥一輩子的好弟弟吧！」Brax小聲絕望地說

抬起頭來，看到正向他走來的哥哥。

「哥哥！？」

哥哥站在他面前，一臉急躁又欲言又止的說不出什麼，臉上的表情就像小時候找不到拼圖那樣，不知所措的樣子。

「哥哥你怎麼了？」

然後他的手被哥哥拉起，哥哥很強硬的拉著他走，最後走到G排圖書櫃底，也就是他常常被幹的位置。

**突然間！**

哥哥把他壓在地上，開始脫他的褲子，整個好像趕時間一樣，脫他的內褲也毫不猶豫，最後直接抓起他的屌幫他手淫了！！！

Brax已經驚訝到說不出話了，他腦袋完全不能運轉，「哥哥正在幫他手淫」這件事，對他來說就像看到外星人一樣，眼睛都快凸出來了，何況還是說話。雖然驚訝得說不出話，但還是有感受到快感的，整個過程中哥哥一直很認真的看他的臉，過了幾分鐘後，Brax高潮了，而哥哥在他高潮後還是有繼續上下摩擦他的屌，害他好一陣子意識才回歸。

 腦袋清醒後，不知道該怎麼問剛剛是怎麼一回事，而這時哥哥正在幫他清理身上的痕跡，哥哥在把手上的衛生紙要丟進位在他們後方的垃圾桶時開口說：「今天是星期五。」

「？？？」Brax滿臉問號，他現在心情很混亂了，哥哥還在說什麼啊！

「垃圾桶裡面都是用過的保險套。」

「應該說，垃圾桶裡面都是"被你"用過的保險套。」

「Brax，我之前都沒說過，但你要記得丟啊！不然收垃圾的阿姨會嚇到的。」

聽到上面的話，Brax頓時滿臉通紅趕緊穿好褲子跑走了。

 

在奔跑的過程，Brax想著

「我這算是誘惑成功嗎！？」

 

<END>

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 這篇的設定用到哥哥的亞斯伯格症，生活一切都要很規律，只要離開事情原有的軌道就會渾身不舒服，包括每天要聽到弟弟的呻吟聲和高潮臉>///<  
> 2\. 哥哥在50分突然找弟弟是因為，這時應該能從他的位置聽到聲音了。圖書館人少雖少，但是不可能一直沒人啊！所以哥哥會在弟弟和同伴進入後就掛牌鎖門。(貼心的哥哥XD)  
> 3\. 圖書館平時很少人，所以阿姨一星期收一次垃圾  
> 4\. G排是個隱密的地方，平時路人看不到放保險套的垃圾桶  
> 5\. 一星期收一次，垃圾桶也只有5個保險套而已，並不沒有"很多"的樣子，所以Brax每次會做個2次


End file.
